Compounds having structural formulas similar to that of the carbostyril derivative of the present invention are disclosed in the following prior art literature (patents).
The prior art by the present applicant
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,470, 4,216,220, 4,313,947, 4,298,739, 4,277,479, 4,435,404, 5,008,274 and 5,053,514; EP-A-8910919; Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) Nos. 50-82218, 50-106977, 50-142576, 50-151881, 54-30180, 54-30183, 54-30184, 55-79371, 57-9780, 57-14574, 57-93962, 57-159778, 58-59980, 56-8319, 57-80322, 52-108980 and 63-290821.
The prior art by other applicants
Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 56-16470 (U.S. Pat. No. 4329347); Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 56-36452; Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 59-31753 (EP-A-96006A); U.S. Pat. No. 3994900; BE-A-859415; and EP-A-71150 [Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 58-24559].
The structural formulas of the carbostyril compounds disclosed in the above prior art literature (patents) are similar to that of the carbostyril derivative of the present invention, but are different from the latter in the side chain structures. Although some of the carbostyril compounds disclosed in the prior art literature, similarly to the carbostyril derivative of the present invention, have a platelets aggregation inhibitory activity, the compounds of the prior art include also those showing different pharmacological activities such as antithrombotic activity, antihistaminic activity, antiarrhythmic activity, cardiotonicactivity, .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and the like.